codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marco Testarossa
Marco Olivar Testarossa is considered as E.U.'s greatest military leader during the rise of the Holy Britannian Empire. Known as the Roman Lion, he valiantly defended the borders of Europe against intrusion of Britannian Forces under Prince Schneizel until his assassination. Chancellor Marco's mother was a princess of the former Kingdom of Italy before its last king (Marco's grandfather and his mother's father) abdicated in favor of a republic, thus making Marco the last known member of the Italian Royal Bloodline. Character History General Marco Olivar Testarossa was born in 1937 A.D. or roughly in 1992 a.t.b. in Rome. The young Marco was a survivor of a car accident which took the life of his parents and two siblings. He was orphaned at the age of 10. Shortly, he was adopted by the former Crown Prince of Italy who turned out to be his uncle. At an early age of ten, he was sent by his adopted father in Britannia to study at the Pendragon University where he met and befriended Princes Shneizel and Odysseus and Princess Cornelia. Five years later, he had to leave as his uncle/adopted father is dying of cancer. He was then named heir of his uncle's estates and properties as the man had no wife or offsprings. Marco entered the European Union Democratic Navy at the age of sixteen and became the youngest admiral at the age of 20. During those times, as tensions between the Empire and the Union was growing and escalating due to the Second Pacific War in 2010, the Central Council appointed Marco as a member of Europe's delegation to Britannia in hopes of asking for help from Schneizel and Cornelia. However, upon entering the Britannian mainland and meeting the king, Emperor Charles refused the delegation's request for talks. Marco then sought help from his friends only to be turned down. In a fit of rage, the young Admiral challenged Prince Schneizel to a duel of swords. As Marco calmed down a bit, he called off the duel but not before vowing to himself in front of his former friends that he would be'' their greatest enemy. Sometime after his return to Italy, he took the son of an old family friend, the fifteen-year old Gregory under his wing. When the Holy Empire of Britannia declared war on the European Union d in 2013, Marco was then the newly appointed Prafectus Maximus of the Euro-African Forces in Africa. Under his command, the allied forces were able to contain the Bitannian Advance under the command of Cornelia. In the Battle of Cairo where Cornelia attempted to occupy Egypt, Marco defeated her army soundly forcing her to withdraw from Africa to assist Schneizel in his campaign in Greece where the Britannians were more successful. Worried by these Britannian victories, Marco requested that he be sent to face Schenizel and Cornelia in the peninsula. The three met on the battle which would be known in Britannian history as the Aegean Sea Disaster when the two two top Britannian strategists were soundly defeated in a naval warfare. This victory lead to Marco's nomination into Supreme Chancellor later to be chosen into the said position at the age of 23. marco and son.jpg|Marco together with Gregory prior to the war. 458px-Archangel_Michael_2.jpg|Marco's personal Unit, Michael. One of the EU's cheif Knightmare frames known as the Archangels. The Rise and Fall of the Lion Under Marco's leadership as Supreme General, Europe and Africa enjoyed a series of victories against Britannian Forces. Consequently, the EU was able to oust remaining Britannian forces from Europe and its allies except in the Middle East and Eastern Russia. These victories prompted Marco to draft plans for what would later be known as United Opposition 32. Marco spearheaded and supported different projects to match up to Britannian weaponry especially the empire's Knightmare Frames. One of which was the Gaia, a quadruped Knightmare Frame designed for All-terrain warfare. Marco's leadership was known as the Great Push. A series of victories against Britannian attempts of invasion were thwarted by European Forces humiliating the said empire. Another big victory was during the Battle of Malta where Schneizel, together with five other Britannian generals and admirals were defeated by Marco's personal army. Marco became very famous to the point that only Zero (roughly two years later) could rival his popularity. The Britannian Government deemed Marco as a very dangerous person and had him assasinated. In the midsummer of 2016, the young Chancellor's was shot by a sniper of the Britannian S.I.S. as he was on route to Berlin to witness the presentation of the newly-developed Panzer Hummel III. Legacy and Impacts Marco's death disheartened most of the European military leaders. Schneizel took this opportunity since no other leader was capable of defeating him. The death of the only man to defeat Schneizel proved to tip the scales of the war to the Britannians' favor. By three months time after his death, Europe's Great Push came to a halt as European forces suffered defeat after defeat at the hands of Schneizel and Cornelia. However, after the Euro-Britannian War came to a halt and the rise of the UFN came to start, the remaining members of the Eurpean Union rallied under the linfluence of Marco's adopted son, Gregory Personality Marco was shown to be the epitome of all values of a commander. Although, he was also known to be brash and easily provoked. It was shown when he once challenged Prince Schneizel to a duel. Marco was known to have his own principles and views in regards to war. He believed that defeated enemies should be treated with respect. This clashed with the Britannians' policy and discrimination of the Numbers. Marco is a devout Catholic with liberal and close to Masonic ideals (although he is not a member of the Free Masons). He is also a fierce supporter of the ideals of democracy on which the EU stands on. Outside his personality of a military man and a politician, Marco is a warm-hearted gentle-spoken person. and Marco was also revealed to have strong romantic feelings towards Princess Cornelia. In the aftermath of the Battle of Cairo, Marco secretly freed her but not before confessing his love for her and kissing her on the lips. Apparently, he hid these feelings for her to preserve his reputation in the EU. He also cared for Gregory Anselm as if the teenager was a real brother or possibly his own son. Abilities As a young man, Marco was shown to have been able to defeat Schneizel and Cornelia in chess. When Marco became an admiral, and later a prefect (Praefectus Maximus) he was shown to be an excellent strategist in battle. Time and time, during his reign as Supreme Chancellor, Schneizel suffered defeats after defeats at the hands of Marco. Schenizel once said to Lelouch that had Marco and not him(Schneizel) been the one standing to lead in the Battle of Mount Fuji, Lelouch would stand no chance against the late tactician (Li Xingke later insulted Schneizel saying that it could have been the case, had the Britannians not killed Marco). Marco was simply the best tactician in the world. Marco was also shown to be an exceptional Knightmare Frame pilot. It was shown in the Battle of Cairo when Marco was able to maximize his Knightmare Frame: Michael's capabilities and disable several Knightmare Frames without totally destroying them. One of the unlucky Knighmare Frames included Cornelia's Gloucester. Cornelia was forced to yield resulting in her imprisonment. Quotes ''*(To Schneizel and Cornelia) "Remember that from this day forward, till this blood, my blood, the blood of the Kings of Italy still flows in my veins, I, Marco Olivar Testarossa am no longer your friend. You will curse me. You will fear me. You will hate me. You will remember yourselves as my enemy." *''(Address to the Central Council) "Power makes foolish of those who hope for it in excess. Yet equally foolish are those who resent it for no reason. Think of it as a shield to protect. This power we possess will secure the future not only of the European Union, but also of the whole world. For the future of the world, Britannia must not win. I swear by the legacy of my family, until I see the world secure from the monster that is Britannia, I will fight even if all I have left are my nails and teeth, I will stand up in defiance of their tyranny, injustice, and oppression." *(To Cornelia) "I love you......Even after all of this, after all you have done to me and my people, I still loved you.....(kisses her on the lips then lets go). Go, leave. Never comeback. The next time, one of us dies."'' *''(To Schneizel) I can see what runs deep in your soul. I see how you try to distance yourself away from your father. I see how you pray every night wishing you would never end up like your father. However you also know the truth, you little by little turn into another Charles zi Britannia. Litttle by little you also feel yourself slowly succumbing to the disease which feeds on your family for hundreds of generations. I pity you, old friend.'' *''(Dying words) Consummatum est. (It is done)'' Category:Original Characters